


Lonely Day

by Allenaki



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenaki/pseuds/Allenaki
Summary: Being sick was painful, not only physically, but also mentally. When you were sick, you couldn't go anywhere, you had to stay in a cold, empty house. Or did you?





	Lonely Day

8:39.

‘’39°C… That is a rather high fever, MC, are you sure you will be alright on your own?’’  
‘’Yes… Don’t worry too much and go open the café, Jaehee…”

In all honesty, just saying that sentence was difficult. Every word made your throat hurt a bit more. Nevertheless, knowing that Jaehee was quick to worry, you did your best to send her off with a comforting smile. You weren’t sure your acting was convincing, though. You never were a bad liar. At contrary, you were used to hide your weaknesses behind reassuring words, but the fever clouded your mind.

Even though Jaehee had carefully wrapped you in warm blankets, it felt like winter had already come, bringing mountains of snow in your small apartment. No matter how many layers of clothes you wore, your body felt like it had spent hours withstanding an icy blizzard. Coughing all night made your throat sore. Because of that, articulating coherent words seemed to be an unachievable task. At your annoyance, your congested nose also worsened your throat’s state. On top of that, exhaustion was preventing you to take a step out of the bed.

“MC. I left your breakfast on the table. Remember to take your medicine, and don’t hesitate to give me a call if anything happens, alright?”  
“Of course. Thank you, Jaehee, you really know how to take care of people.”

Although you did your best to send her off with a smile, Jaehee threw you a worried glance. For a few seconds, she contemplated leaving the café to her staff for today, but she knew it was impossible. The café had only opened recently, so she wasn’t lacking work. In truth, she was working almost as hard as she had when she was an assistant. Fortunately, her love for coffee made every day enjoyable.

“…Are you sure you will be fine, MC?”   
“I will. Don’t spend your day worrying for me, okay? I am an adult after all!”

“Alright. Then… I will see you tonight.”  
Despite your insistence, Jaehee’s expression showed that she was still full of concern. Nevertheless, she left, closing your bedroom’s door quietly.

 

10:46.

Even though you had been sleeping for more than ten hours, you still felt as tired as yesterday. In fact, your body seemed to need ten more hours of sleep. Remembering Jaehee’s advice, you made your way to the living room. A bowl was placed on the table, containing some fresh fruit. They had been cut in bite-sized pieces so they would be easy to eat. Next to it stood a thermos full of warm tea. A small note was laying under the bottle.

“I hope you slept well. Don’t strain yourself and rest a lot. The postman delivered the DVD we ordered last time, you can watch it if you feel bored.  
Have a nice day.”

Your fever had been making you feel terrible since yesterday, but Jaehee’s considerate care cheered you up. Truthfully, you had no appetite. Nevertheless, you forced yourself and ate as much food as you could, hoping it would lessen the café owner’s worry. 

Still exhausted, you went back to your oh-so-comfortable bed. Watching Zen’s latest musical was an attractive perspective, but you knew your body wouldn’t agree. Even though you had only been awake for less than an hour, your eyes were already closing on their own. As a matter of fact, it only took a few minutes for you to fall back in the arms of Morpheus.

 

13:25.

Waking up, you felt a cold, yet soothing hand resting on your forehead.

“… Jaehee?”  
“Hello MC. I see your fever went down, it’s a relief. How do you feel?”  
“I… I am alright, but, more importantly, shouldn’t you be at work?” You inquired, looking at the clock with concern. You couldn’t have slept an entire day, right?  
“No… The staff I hired is competent, they should be able to manage the shop for a day. I… I left my assistant job so I could take care of my loved ones. If I were to leave you alone when you are sick… Then there would have been no point in quitting.”  
“Then I’ll gladly accept your company. Thank you for being here, Jaehee.” You laughed cheerfully. “In truth, I was feeling a bit lonely on my own.”   
“Did you have lunch?”  
“Not yet…”  
“I’ll go prepare it, then. Is there a particular dish you would like me to make?”

After hesitating shortly, you opted for something that wouldn’t be hard to eat despite your sore throat. Yes, something warm would be nice.  
“If it isn’t too much trouble, a chicken soup would be nice, please.”  
“Of course. Anything for you, my love.”

After dropping a light kiss on your forehead, your significant other left the room. Your affectionate eyes stared at her until they couldn’t find her anymore. Before meeting Jaehee, being sick was a synonym of solitude. With no one to take care of you, the only thing you could do was waiting for your body to heal on its own. All alone, in an empty room. But today, for the first time in forever, you thought that maybe being sick wasn’t so bad.


End file.
